


Now I'm Complaining

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull wakes to a dragon in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Complaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



Bull startled awake, instantly knowing that something was off. But years of training kept his breathing even and his body still. It wasn’t danger that he sensed, and he took a moment to recall the night before, an exhausted Dorian returning from a month-long trip with the Inquisitor and falling into Bull’s bed with barely a greeting. It spoke of just how truly dead to the world Dorian had been when he slept through Bull divesting Dorian of his armor and smallclothes.

The first thing that Bull noticed was the heat. Dorian always ran hot for a human, but not hot enough to make Bull uncomfortable; this was like sharing a bed with an inferno. Cracking his eyes open, he scanned the long expanse of gold-bronze before him. Scared fingers reached out, callouses catching on raised scales, and huh, wasn’t that something. When Bull had asked for a dragon, he’d meant a fight, not whatever _this_ was. 

But Bull wasn’t picky. 

Bull didn’t know what magic this was, but despite the form, this was clearly still Dorian. With fascination Bull let his fingers explore as his eyes roamed over Dorian’s still-sleeping form. It was only when his fingers reached the spines that darkened to black that ran along the length of Dorian’s spine that he began to twitch, and his chest rumbled in a way that reminded Bull of a cat. 

When his hand fell away, Dorian’s eyes opened to slits, and he shot Bull a reproachful glare before pushing his massive head into Bull’s chest. 

Dorian eyes caught sight of his forearm (paw?) and froze, and Bull wasn’t an expert at reading dragon expressions, but he was fairly certain that it was shock on Dorian’s face and that this hadn’t been a planned transformation.

Bull’s arm went around Dorian’s thick neck, and Bull found himself lifted as though he weighed nothing as Dorian stood and let out a yowl that was certain to bring the entirety of Skyhold running. He wasn’t far off. 

The sounds increased in volume and Bull’s attempts at calming him fell on deaf ears over the shouts outside his door. When Bull’s door splintered open, he found himself shoved back behind Dorian’s bulk as Dorian spun and hissed at Cassandra and the soldiers who filled the doorway. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Cassandra demanded. “How did you smuggle a dragon in unnoticed?” 

When Dorian made a move to lunge forward, Bull caught his tail and yanked, causing Dorian’s jaws to snap close on nothing but air and reproachful eyes to turn towards him. Shouldering up against Dorian, Bull gave a grin. “This is Dorian.” 

Cassandra’s eyes looked between the two of them, the way the dragon—Dorian—kept trying to nudge Bull behind him, and the way that Bull was clearly having none of it, before scoffing. “You must be joking.” 

“Clearly not.” Bull nodded over to the staff leaning against the wall, Dorian’s pride and joy that he never let out of his sight.

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “That’s impossible. How did this happen?”

Bull shrugged a shoulder. “Woke up, and he was like this. Seemed about as shocked as me.” Dorian suddenly shoved himself in between them, clearly not happy with being ignored. Reaching out, Bull scratched between his eyes, grinning at the way his body instantly relaxed and his eyes drooped. 

Jerking away suddenly, Dorian glared, clearly not amused. 

“Until this is fixed, I would advise you not to wander around the keep. I will inform the Inquisitor of this,” Cassandra said before turning to leave, pulling the damaged door closed behind her as best she could.

“Well, kadan, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?” 

Dorian made a displeased sound, a strange warbling sound, that twisted into words as Dorian’s body warped and shrank. It was strangely enthralling. 

“—kes you think that this is my fault!” Dorian paused, looking down at his naked—human—form. “I’m back, or clearly no longer a dragon. Not that that was my fault or that I know anything about it.”

Appreciating the view, Bull closed the distance between them, and captured Dorian’s mouth in a bruising kiss. “I’m not complaining, but you don't have to lie, kadan.”

And then Dorian’s body was twisting, pulling, growing again, and a dragon once again sat before Bull.

Bull rolled his eyes. “Now, I’m complaining.”


End file.
